What Happened To Emily Roberts
by Pa1ge
Summary: As tragedy befalls fourteen year old Emily Roberts, more and more ghosts escape the Ghost Zone leaving poor Danny exhausted and overwhelmed. When a new halfa appears, questions arise. Who is she? And is a she a friend, or a foe?


** Author's Note:** Hiya! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic so please bear with me. This story has been in my head for quite some time now, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Thoughts are in _italics_ and conversations are in quotes (" ") o' course. )

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me, I'm broke. D:

* * *

**Chapter One: First day of Hell**

It all began that fateful September morning. School started that day and the Roberts' household was abuzz with excitement.

Emily was upstairs showering and sorting through her clothes, trying to find a suitable outfit. And Emily's mother, Mrs. Roberts was also up and about, packing her daughter a sack lunch and keeping a close eye on the time to make sure Emily didn't miss the bus.

Once the clock struck seven, Mrs. Roberts called upstairs, "Emily! You're going to miss the bus!"  
A few moments later Emily rushed down the stairs, attempting to walk and pull on her shoes at the same time. Once both tennis shoes were hastily shoved on her feet, she removed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a messy ponytail.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Emily did a twirl in front of her mother.  
"How do I look?" She asked, her voice pitched high with excitement.  
Emily had chosen to wear her favorite pair of blue jeans (aka her 'traveling pants') and a white T-shirt with a smiling blue bunny the proclaimed, 'Boys lie and kind of stink'. She had also chosen to put on some lip gloss along with a pair of silver studded earings.

Her mother merely nodded, handing her a sack lunch and almost having to drag her out the door while she fixed her hair.   
As Emily made a mad dash for the bus her mother called, "Have a great day, I love you!"

But Emily was already too far to hear her.

* * *

The first half of the school day had progress in a normal fashion. Emily had Mr. Lancer, the much hated teacher at Casper High, but that didn't bother her. The day had actually been rather boring, except for when a kid in her class, Danny Fenton had fallen asleep in the middle of Mr. Lancers' 'Welcome Back' lecture. 

Taking a seat at an unoccupied table, Emily opened her sack lunch and mentally cataloged what her mother had packed, laying each item on the table side by side.

A can of fruit punch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a plastic bag containing three cookies with icing smiles drawn on. _Great._

Shaking the bag to make sure it was empty, a small folded note fell out. _Typical,_ she thought, quickly shoving the note into her pocket. _I'm in highschool and she still treats me like I'm seven._

After she had finished her lucnh, the Pa system came to life. **   
"Emily Roberts, please report to the main office, immediately."**

Staring at the speaker for a few moments, Emily hesitantly rose from her seat. Tossing the remains of her paper bag, Emily opened the cafiteria door and began her slow walk to the office.

* * *

((Wouldn't you just hate it if I ended here? Bwahaha! Just kidding, I'm not _that_ evil. P )) 

Once Emily walked into the main office, she could tell that something was wrong. The secretary suffled her papers nervously as she asked, "Hi, I'm Emily Roberts, do you know why I was sent here?"   
The secretary shook her head, but Emily could tell that she did know.  
"There's a police officer here, he says that he need to speak to you."

As if summoned by her words an officer rose from his seat and walked over to where Emily stood.  
"Miss Roberts," He began "There's been an accident..."  
Emily felt her blood freeze.

"Miss Roberts, I'm sorry, but you're mother is dead."

* * *

End Chapter one! 

Sorry that there wasn't much of Danny and the gang in this one. They'll be in the next Chappie for sure. )

If you like this chapter, please review! Updates will be faster if people review. ..


End file.
